At The Top Of The World
by Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX
Summary: Alice is having a bad time at work. Jasper decides to make her feel better, in his own unique way. Written for SparklingTopazEyes's challenge. FIRST PLACE WINNER. One shot. Alice/Jasper. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This story is written for SparklingTopazEyes's challenge on the CookieMonster Challenges (the name of the forum). **

**Basically the challenge is: Alice is having a bad day/week/month. Jasper wants to make her feel better.**

**So, this is my entry for the challenge!**

**Enjoy:**

APOV:

I sighed as I stared at the laptop screen, the words blurring together. My boss was waiting for the results on the new style exported to Switzerland, and she had been breathing down on my neck since it had been shipped out 2 weeks ago.

To add to it, in a moment of clumsiness, my co-worker had spilt coffee all over a new shipment that was to be sent out. My boss, who found ways to blame everyone, told me I was also responsible for allowing her to drink coffee in the office when it was strictly forbidden. I was also apparently supposed to have been watching her and taking care that nothing happened to the shipment as I was more responsible out of both of us.

On top of that, I was busy trying to organize Edward and Bella's wedding, and none of the churches were working out. They didn't want to wait too long, but most churches were booked for one thing or another for weeks together. They didn't want to say it, but I could tell that they were a little frustrated. As I was the wedding planner, the blame obviously fell on me.

I hadn't seen Jasper either for a few days. He had been busy with his new batch of students at the University where he taught History. I was seeing him again tonight and I was hoping that it would help lift the stress that I had been going through. It was 5 o'clock, and he was coming to pick me up at 7. He knew I had been having a hard time lately and wanted to take me out to make me feel better. He specifically told me that that was the occasion of tonight's date.

As I showered under the hot water, I reflected on my relationship with Jasper. We had been going out for over 4 years ever since we bumped into each other one day in our last year of college and started dating. I was deeply in love with him, and I was sure he loved me too. I was just waiting for him to pop the question.

He told me to wear something casual, so I dressed in khaki Capri's and a navy blue full-sleeve t-shirt. I put a bit of gel in my hair and mussed it into the messy look I loved. Then, I added a little bit of makeup. I put on some light eye shadow and lip gloss. I wanted to at least look presentable, even if I wasn't going to dress up.

My mood was still off as I tied the laces of my tennis shoes. I wouldn't help but feel down from my bad week. I was hoping for a better one to come up, but I didn't want to raise my hopes too high. You never knew what would happen with my boss.

The bell rang. I snapped out of my reverie with a jolt, realizing it was already 7, and Jasper was here. I dragged myself to the door and opened it. Jasper smiled at me and I automatically smiled back and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. Just seeing him made the day better.

"Hey beautiful," He said.

"Hey handsome," I replied. "One second, let me go get my purse. Then we can go."

I dashed inside to the living room where my tiny backpack which substituted for a purse was sitting on the sofa. Grabbing it, I hurried back to where Jasper was waiting at the door. I took the key off the hook. "Let's go."

I locked the door behind me and followed Jasper to where his car was parked in the driveway. I slid into the passenger seat and Jasper backed out of the driveway and started driving to wherever he was taking me.

After a few minutes I asked, "Where are we going?"

He chuckled. "It's a surprise. It's going to take about half an hour to get there, so you can put in some music if you want."

I nodded and rummaged through his collection of CD's, looking for something that we would both like to listen to. I put in The Beautiful Letdown, a Switchfoot CD and turned the player on.

The music flooded through the car and Jasper smiled at my choice. Switchfoot was once of his favorite bands. He had all of their CD's.

"So how have you been?" He asked quietly. "I know you've had a tough week at work…"

"Yeah," I said dejectedly. "My boss hates me."

"No one can hate you," he said, removing his hand from the steering wheel to intertwine it with mine. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumb across my palm.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time already today. "That's hard to believe. And plus, you don't know my boss. She can find faults with even the best of people, and hate them."

"Well, hopefully today will make you feel better." He replied, with an undertone to his voice that I caught, but didn't understand.

I narrowed my eyes in his direction. "What do you have planned?" I asked accusingly.

"Nothing," he lied easily.

"Anyway," I added. "Even if there's a surprise or not it doesn't matter. Just being with you is enough to make me feel better."

"I love you," he smiled gently down at me.

"Love you too." I listened to the music in silence for a few minutes. "Tell me about your new students." Jasper had been a professor of History for 2 years now. He loved History, and teaching was his passion.

A small smile appeared on his face as he talked about them. "Well there are fewer students than last year for this course. Only 23. But all of them are so interested in the subject; it makes it so wonderful to teach them. Only yesterday I was…"

I listened to him talk about his students while I watched him. The way his eyes shone, the way his lips were turned into a slight smile. Then he braked to a stop. "We're here."

I looked outside. We had arrived at a field which was empty. I stared at Jasper. "Here?"

"Yes," he replied, rolling his eyes. He got out of the car and I followed suit. I leaned against the side of the car as he opened the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket.

"Ooh!" I squealed. "We're having a picnic!"

He chuckled and mussed my hair. "Yes, we're having a picnic. Follow me." He led me to the edge of the field, where the moon could be seen clearly. We spread a blanket on the grass and settled down.

I snuggled against him and said, "This is very romantic."

"Thank you," he replied, playing with my cropped hair absentmindedly. "I was going for that angle." I reached up at stroked his honey blonde hair. After sitting like that for a few minutes, he pulled out the food.

"Shall we dine, madam?" he drawled in his southern accent.

I giggled. "Okay."

First he took two wine glasses and poured champagne into it. Next, he took out two bowls and put salad into them. "After you, m'lady," He said, keeping the accent.

I took a forkful of salad and ate it. "Mm… tastes great." I raised my glass and knocked it gently against his. "Cheers."

We ate, talking about everything. I told him about how my planning for Edward and Bella's wedding was coming along, and he told me amusing stories about his colleagues and students.

We finished the main course as well, and it was nearing 10. For dessert, we had chocolate covered strawberries. I licked my lips as I finished the last strawberry. "Delicious." I said. "Absolutely delicious."

I noticed Jasper glancing at his watch. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, flashing me a smile.

After dessert, I lay next to Jasper and gazed at the stars. He looked at his watch again. "Any second now," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

He shook his head and quietly pointed to the sky as I heard fireworks go off. I looked up and gasped. "Wow," I said.

Written across the sky, from the fireworks was 'Alice, will you marry me?'

He pulled me to my feet and then got down on one knee. Out of his pocket came a dark blue box. My mouth dropped open as I gazed at him in shock. He was proposing!

"Mary Alice Brandon, I love you more than you would ever know. You are everything to me. Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?" His grey eyes were boring into mine. It was as if he was looking into my soul.

I nodded, unable to speak. Then, I flung my arms around his neck. "Yes!" I squealed, finally saying something. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He stood up with my arms still wrapped around his neck. My feet barely reached his knees. Laughing, he unwrapped my arms from around his neck. He took a silver ring out of the box. It had a 2 diamond hearts in the centre.

He slipped it on my finger and I reached up as our lips touched for a kiss. Pulling apart, we smiled at each other.

"I love you," he told me.

"Love you too," I replied. Looking into his eyes, I forgot everything: my troubles at work, with the planning of Edward's and Bella's wedding. I doubted whether even my boss would be able to infuriate me now. I had everything I wanted: Jasper had seen to that. He made my week better in the unique way that only he could do.

I was at the top of the world.

**Winners will be announced around April 10th. I'll let you guys know who won once it's announced!**

**Review, and cross your fingers for me to win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!!**

**The results have been anounced:**

**I got first position!! Well, seeing as there were only 2 stories in the challenge its not much, but still, it's the first challenge I'm entering, and competing so I was really happy when I saw it.**

**The other story that was entered, was actually written by my sister, edwardisthebest. Her story was really good too, and I'm surprised that she didn't get it.**

**You really should go read it. It's called More Than You'll Ever Know. You can find it on her profile page.**

**Well, that said, go check out my other stories!!!**

**Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX**


End file.
